


public displays

by alileely



Series: a little wonder's 23 days of wonder entries [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, It's cringe, M/M, Mistletoe, ft. debunking the mistletoe myth, haechan just wants a kiss, renhyuck being renhyuck, renjun is being stubborn, sorry i don't write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alileely/pseuds/alileely
Summary: "I believe that something strange is going on in the Bermuda Triangle and that there is life out there in the 200 billion galaxies other than ours," he began. "But I don't believe in kissing under a parasitic plant in the name of Christmas spirit."There were only a few things that Renjun didn't believe in, and that's saying a lot because Renjun believed in almost anything.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: a little wonder's 23 days of wonder entries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	public displays

" _That_ , Donghyuck," Renjun began slowly, making sure his disdain could be heard clearly, "is a branch with leaves and berries that has been romanticized throughout the centuries."

Donghyuck began to pout even though he knew Renjun was, for the most part, immune to his charms. Maybe not exactly immune, but he cringed a lot when he did cute things so he guessed that was as closest to immune anyone could ever get. "But it's Christmas."

"Not yet."

Renjun rolled his eyes and moved to leave, but Donghyuck's arm quickly reached out to stop him. "Oh, come on, Renjun," he insisted, desperation giving way to frustration. "Don't be such a prude and just give me a kiss already."

The mistletoe hanging above the door at the grocery was not helping Donghyuck's cause at all. It's not that he had been deprived of kisses. It's not like he didn't get kissed yesterday. Or the day before that. Or the day before _that_. Or six times already today. No, it was just fun getting a rise out of Renjun and his insistent refusal to kiss him in front of an audience.

That's not to say Donghyuck didn't try. In fact, he has tried countless times in the six years they've been together. He tried that one day in the coffee shop when he pretended that Renjun had icing on his lips only for him to end up with a tissue in his mouth.

He tried that day at the beach, making his move as Renjun leaned in to check if there was something in his eye and Renjun — _damn his quick reflexes_ — had shoved his face into a pile of sand. Jaemin had fallen to the ground, shaking in laughter, as Jisung sat there in quiet shock, mouth hanging open as he took in his disfigured sandcastle.

And then again while they were walking at the mall, catching him off-guard with a surprise attack. He was caught off-guard, too — by a knee to his stomach, followed by several minutes crouching on the floor in pain.

Donghyuck woke up today with the vague feeling that he would finally succeed, that Renjun would finally give in and let himself be kissed.

Things weren't looking up for him right now.

"Come on, Renjun. I thought you believed in these things."

Renjun had to scoff.

There were only a few things that Renjun didn't believe in, and that's saying a lot because Renjun believed in almost anything.

Call him gullible and childish — frankly, he didn't really care. He believed what he wanted to believe, and he believed that aliens were watching us and that the great city of Atlantis was lost to the waves more than ten millenniums past. If there was no proof it was false, then surely it was true.

"I believe that something strange is going on in the Bermuda Triangle and that there is life out there in the 200 billion galaxies other than ours," he began. "But I don't believe in kissing under a parasitic plant in the name of Christmas spirit."

"But it's cute."

"You think _parasitism_ is _cute_?"

Renjun really wanted to grab Donghyuck by the ear and drag him away from there. He really did not want to be doing this right at the door of a grocery, in plain sight of all the people just trying to do their Christmas shopping.

"But it's _romantic_ ," Donghyuck said, earning him a look of disbelief from Renjun. Sweeping his arms out in a grand gesture, he exclaimed, "The Norse goddess Frigga vowed to plant a kiss on anyone who passed beneath it after her son Baldur was resurrected!"

"Baldur was killed by a mistletoe in the first place," Renjun said, deadpan. "And besides, that story isn't real."

"I thought you believed in those!"

"Mythologies are meant to be moral stories, Hyuck," Renjun said, placing his hands on his waist like a parent reprimanding their child. And Donghyuck did act like a child sometimes.

"Just stop wasting our time. Doyoung is coming to help us cook in about" — he checked his watch — "five hours and we still need to stop at the hardware store. God help us if we don't get all the ingredients for Taeyong's favorite roast beef."

At this point, Donghyuck was getting desperate. He was pulling out all the stops, whipping out all the arguments he could, but none of them seemed to be working.

"Can you please just give me a kiss and we can call it a Christmas present?"

"I am _not_ kissing you under bird poop, Donghyuck."

And that was it.

There was a finality to Renjun's voice that left Donghyuck sighing, his shoulders sagging as he defeatedly followed Renjun to the produce aisle. So rarely did he lose an argument with Renjun. In fact, the only times he ever really admitted defeat was when Renjun resorted to restraining him with an arm lock.

Donghyuck knew he had to try. _Just one last time._

"Okay, so fuck the mistletoe. Will you just kiss me because I'm asking?"

With a smile that let Donghyuck know he wasn't as reluctant as he made it seem, Renjun pulled him into the farthest aisle — the one with all the cleaning products where no one really went — and planted a kiss right on his lips. "Just so you'll shut up."

 _One day_ , Donghyuck thought to himself as he leaned again, smiling into the kiss.

One day, for sure, he was going to get Renjun to kiss him in front of an audience. And, his hand brushing subtly over his right pocket hiding the ring, hopefully he would say "yes".

Or "I do".

Whichever works.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/alileely) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/alileely)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really suck at fluff, so I apologize if this is awkward or cringey. But I really do hope you enjoyed reading. Your comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms would be very much appreciated.
> 
> Sending lots of hugs ♡


End file.
